


Осколки

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех нас в прошлом было светлое будущее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Веселые старты 2008

Хозяева Малфой-Мэнор давали грандиозный прием. Родственные и дружеские связи особенно крепки, если поддерживать их на расстоянии. Но сегодняшний повод можно было считать исключением. Английская ветвь рода Малфоев украсилась новым именем. Впрочем, о красоте имени можно было поспорить. Именно об этом и еще о многом другом судачили сейчас четыре матроны, удачно имитирующие игру в бридж за ломберным столиком в Малой гостиной.

\- Абраксас совсем выжил из ума на старости лет, - говорила ведьма в не по возрасту глубоком декольте, наклоняясь вперед и подтягивая к себе карты.  
\- Годы Абраксаса здесь не при чем, - возразила вторая дама. – Он просто помешался на своих драконах. Ни о чем больше думать не может. Вот и внуку посчастливилось.  
\- Если бы твои метлы приносили тебе такие же деньги, Матильда, ты бы тоже на них помешалась, - заметила третья, обмахиваясь веером.  
\- Метлы магам будут нужны всегда, Анабель, а драконы – всего лишь забава, дорогая и опасная. Прибыльно, конечно, но не стабильно.  
\- Вот уж о чем точно не стоит волноваться, так это о благополучии Малфоев, - усмехнулась четвертая. – Предприимчивость и везение у них в крови.

\- И чутье, - кивнула Анабель, кидая одобрительный взгляд через гостиную, где у камина беседовали с пожилым волшебником счастливые родители. – Все-таки Люциус чертовски привлекательный юноша. Была бы я лет на десять моложе…  
\- И он с чистой совестью мог бы назвать тебя матерью, - хмыкнула первая. Анабель только улыбнулась, спокойно принимая колкость. Поправила пучок черных блестящих волос на затылке и гордо вскинула подбородок. Крупные изумруды в ушах качнулись, вспыхивая в свете свечей таинственным золотисто-зеленым огнем.  
\- Альберт подозревает, что Люциус имеет отношение ко всем этим… налетам. Темный Лорд, черная метка… вы думаете, это серьезно?  
Анабель нахмурилась, продолжая рассматривать Люциуса. Четвертая дама только пожала плечами, видно было, что беседа, как и компания, ее мало интересуют. Матильда качнула головой.  
\- Думаю, нет. Очередной выскочка в погоне за властью. Он не кажется мне опасным.  
\- Жаль, что тебя не слышат погибшие магглы, - заметила, не глядя на собеседниц, Анабель.  
\- Ты всегда была слишком лояльной для чистокровной волшебницы, дорогая...

Из зала неслась музыка, то тихая и печальная, то яркая и бравурная. Пенилось шампанское, звенели фужеры.  
Люциус и Нарцисса обходили гостей, все еще принимая поздравления, и выглядели самой счастливой парой на свете. Темные тени под глазами миссис Малфой были искусно замаскированы косметическими заклинаниями. Неотразимый Люциус как всегда притягивал взгляды всех присутствующих дам. Его рука уверенно лежала на локте жены, и никто не догадывался, что сегодняшней ночью эти ухоженные белые пальцы слипались от крови, а губы кривились от брезгливости и отвращения.

В Малфой-Мэнор умели принимать гостей, умели вводить в заблуждение и вызывать зависть, умели с холодной улыбкой принимать и ненависть, и восхищение. И в огромном особняке был лишь один человек, который пока не умел притворяться.  
Сын Люциуса и Нарциссы, которому исполнилось сегодня ровно три дня, сопел в резной колыбельке под кружевным покрывалом и видел самые первые сны, в которых не было ни странных взрослых игр, ни светских масок, ни темных лордов. Лишь восторг и удивление. И новая, только что начавшаяся жизнь, которая обещала быть безоблачной и длинной.

***  
Метла дергалась, кренилась то вправо, то влево, грозя сбросить, но Драко вцепился в древко обеими руками, изо всех сил. Он должен был взлететь! И не потому что рядом стоял отец. И не потому что мать напряженно всматривалась из окна, стоя за шторой – думала, он не заметит. Нет, Драко просто очень хотел летать.  
Иногда казалось, что он сам, без метлы, может вдруг оторваться от земли, раскинув руки, и взлететь прямо к солнцу, туда, где разливалась яркая синева. Драко даже чувствовал, как хлещет в лицо ветер, треплет волосы, надувает рубашку на спине. Но небо было по-прежнему слишком высоко.

Он пролетел уже тысячи миль, над зелеными лугами Англии, над золотыми песками пустынь, по которым чинно шли караваны верблюдов, груженые заморскими товарами, над острыми шпилями Лондона и над синей гладью океанов. Эти сны начались сразу после того, как отец подарил ему метлу – на десятый день рождения. И каждый сон был волшебнее самых чудесных сказок, какие Драко когда-либо слышал или читал. И в каждом сне – он летал.

А наяву – ничего не получалось.  
Отец неизменно оказывался рядом. С одной стороны, от этого было легче – Драко знал, что ничего серьезного с ним не случится – Люциус успеет и обязательно спасет, но с другой, очень уж страшно было увидеть в глазах отца разочарование. Поэтому Драко не смотрел в его сторону, снова и снова отталкиваясь от земли. Магия поддерживала, помогала взлететь, но удержаться в воздухе Драко не мог. Понимание пришло внезапно. Не нужно ждать и пугаться – а вдруг прямо сейчас? Нужно просто выпрямить спину, вытереть о брюки влажные ладони, переборов страх, оглянуться на отца – он не разочарован, он просто ждет и знает, что ты – Малфой, а значит – сможешь. И на самом деле смочь. Взмыть в воздух, разрезая небо, уверенно сжимая гладкое древко.

Сначала захватило дух, так, как ни разу, ни в одном сне. Потом захотелось смеяться и выкрикивать глупости вроде: «Мама! Папа! Я лечу! Смотрите! Лечу!» Но Драко не стал. Очень уж по-детски. А ему хотелось быть взрослым. Хотелось, чтобы дни проходили скорее, и год, оставшийся до школы, закончился завтра.  
Мама уже не пряталась за занавеской. Пролетая мимо окна, Драко махал ей рукой, и она улыбалась в ответ.

А потом снова было небо. Все выше и выше. Чтобы крыша Малфой-Мэнор осталась внизу, чтобы раскидистые кроны лип показались не больше кустов, чтобы поверить, что мечта исполнилась.  
Приземлился Драко легко. Подошел к отцу, гадая, скажет что-нибудь или нет. Люциус был скуп на похвалы, все достижения Драко принимая как должное. Вот и сейчас, он только кивнул, забирая метлу. Но потом вдруг опустился на корточки, приподнял острый подбородок сына, посмотрел почти строго.  
\- Отлично, Драко.

***  
Драко шел к Макгоннагал под пристальными взглядами учеников. Но не замечал ничего, кроме шляпы, которую декан Гриффиндора держала в руках. Той самой шляпы, которая должна была определить его судьбу. За прошедший год Драко почти не изменился, только прищуривался теперь как отец, чем почему-то очень пугал маму, да вызубрил правило, которое без устали внушал ему Люциус. Дружба - это всего лишь слово. Нет ни друзей, ни врагов, есть только люди, которые играют за тебя или против. Твоя задача – угадывать цели каждого и безошибочно выбирать «своих». Самая прочная связь – выгода. Она постояннее страха и любви, и у нее нет изъянов. Что такое выгода, Драко пока понимал с трудом, хотя отец не раз объяснял на примерах, но про друзей запомнил, и может быть поэтому сегодняшняя стычка с Поттером поразила его особенно сильно. Он, как ни старался, не мог понять, почему Гарри Поттер, о котором он столько слышал и читал, выбрал этого жалкого Уизли, дружба с которым никак не могла быть выгоднее, чем с Малфоем. Но ведь у Поттера должны были быть причины. И Драко намеревался выяснить их во что бы то ни стало. Это казалось важным. Но сейчас все вопросы разом отступили.

Шляпа оказалась старой и на первый взгляд самой обычной, но Драко это не удивило – в Малфой-Мэнор было много странных вещей, которые оказывались совсем не тем, чем выглядели на первый взгляд. Отец называл их красивым словом – «артефакты», и вид у него при этом всегда был таинственный и строгий.  
Именно с таким видом Драко и шел сейчас, пытаясь побороть страх. И очень вовремя вспомнился первый полет на метле. На стул Драко садился, уже зная, что ему скажет шляпа. Все сомнения исчезли, и собственный страх казался сейчас детской глупостью.

\- Слизерин.  
Драко прищурился, оглядывая Большой зал, сгрудившихся рядом первокурсников, Поттера с Уизли и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, поднимаясь. Может быть, ему еще многое предстоит понять и многому научиться, но сейчас он знал, что нужно делать, чтобы сбывались мечты – нужно знать, что победишь, даже если на твоем поле только один игрок - ты сам.  
***  
\- Вы. Взорвали. Котел, - раздельно произнес Снейп. Он смотрел на Драко ничего не выражающим взглядом. Темные глаза казались пустыми огромными провалами. Драко в ужасе отшатнулся и… открыл глаза. Сел на кровати. Воздуха не хватало. Пришлось жадно вдыхать снова и снова, чтобы прогнать неприятный сухой холод в легких.  
Снейп в последнее время снился почти каждую ночь. Как будто днем его персоны не хватало. Драко застонал, сжимая кулаки. Это наваждение особенно злило, потому что делало Драко бессильным – он не знал, как с ним бороться. Страх перед таким Снейпом, перед его пустыми глазами, казалось, поселился в каждой клетке, и не было от него средства, не лечился он ни зельями, ни заклятьями. Откуда взялся? Когда это началось?

За годы, которые Драко провел в Хогвартсе, изменилось многое, и сам он изменился тоже. Воплотить мечту отца о самом-самом сыне не получалось. С первого года все шло не так, и Драко не мог понять, где допустил ошибку, которую уже не исправишь.  
Самым большим разочарованием стал, конечно, Поттер. Драко всегда везло, но стоило появиться на горизонте этому гриффиндорскому выскочке, и все старания шли прахом. Как будто родовое везение Малфоев, о котором ходили легенды, разбивалось о поттерское безрассудство.  
Драко вот так же просыпался по ночам и тихо выл в подушку после провалов в квиддиче, пока они не стали печальной традицией, после дикой истории с хорьком, а уж сколько по вине Поттера выпало на долю Драко мелких неприятностей - и не сосчитаешь. Всего этого хватало с лихвой для того, чтобы считать долбанного мальчика-который-выжил своим личным проклятием. И ни дракон, препровожденный на постоянное место жительства в Румынию, ни казнь бешеного гиппогрифа, которая, кстати, таинственным образом не состоялась, ни покинувший школу после письма отца оборотень не могли компенсировать Драко и сотой доли его обид и унижений.

Все было так, как было, и оставалось только огрызаться по мелочам, понимая, что изменить что-то все равно не получится.  
Но в этом году Драко снова надеялся. На что? Отвоевать заслуженное место? Отомстить Поттеру, а заодно и всему Гриффиндору хотя бы так – в роли мальчика на побегушках у Амбридж? Глупость. А теперь еще эти жуткие сны со Снейпом.  
Навязчивая идея со взорвавшимся котлом была не единственным кошмаром. Испорченные зелья, разбитые пробирки, да все что угодно, от мелочей до масштабных катастроф, и неизменно – этот ужасный взгляд.

Слизеринцы относились к декану по-разному. Некоторые – побаивались, потому что Снейп был личностью непредсказуемой, и даже самые влиятельные родители не могли быть уверены в его лояльности. У других Снейп вызывал неприязнь, что было, в общем-то, неудивительно. Драко же с самого первого дня в школе относился к Снейпу… хорошо. Пожалуй, это слово было самым подходящим. Недостатки Снейпа Драко не волновали, гораздо важнее было другое – они были в одной команде, и Драко понимал, что в школе его благополучие очень тесно связано с деканом. Как бы Снейп ни относился к ученикам, каких бы отработок ни устраивал слизеринцам втайне от других факультетов, но только он мог позволить своим студентам то, чего никогда не позволили бы другие деканы. Насколько знал Драко, у Снейпа был только один принцип: все вопросы решаются внутри факультета, и ничего не выносится за его пределы. Именно поэтому слизеринцев так не любили в школе. И именно это им особенно нравилось. Нравилось нарушать правила под носом у учителей и оставаться безнаказанными в глазах остальных факультетов, нравилось чувствовать вседозволенность, даже если она была всего лишь фикцией.

У Снейпа получилось то, что так и не вышло у отца – только благодаря декану Драко понял, как полезно притворство. Чего стоила одна физиономия Поттера на очередном Зельеварении, когда за выходки Драко баллы терял Гриффиндор. И плевать, что потом ждала привычная отработка у Снейпа. Ни Поттер, ни Уизли об этом не догадывались, и Драко жил в своей роли, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением маленького триумфа. Именно в такие минуты он испытывал к декану очень непривычное чувство – благодарность. А еще Снейп тоже ненавидел Поттера.

К концу четвертого курса Хогвартс для Драко, по большому счету, состоял из двух человек – Поттера и Снейпа. Правило отца Драко помнил, но вот следовать ему с каждым годом становилось все сложнее. Поттер неизменно оставался врагом. Снейпа бы, конечно, никто не рискнул назвать другом, тем более Драко, который вообще слабо себе представлял, что такое дружба, и все же… Все же иногда очень уж надоедало одиночество. Крэбб и Гойл были полезны, Драко успел привыкнуть к ним, как к… мебели, что ли, или к непритязательной публике, которая будет слушать тебя, открыв рот, какую бы откровенную глупость ты ни сказал. Но считать их друзьями было невозможно. Свита при сиятельном лице – не больше.  
Отношение Снейпа оставалось неизменным. Любимчиков у него не было, и Драко, вопреки распространенному мнению, в число исключений не входил. Может быть, к нему относились чуть лояльнее, чем к прочим, может быть, ему не случайно доставались самые легкие задания на отработках, может быть, Снейп говорил с ним чуть мягче, чем с остальными. А может и нет.

Какое-то время Драко позволял себе заблуждаться, ему нравилось чувствовать себя особенным, но детство закончилось после того, как этим летом отец представил его Темному Лорду. Теперь плохо получалось притворяться перед самим собой – слишком на много вопросов приходилось отвечать откровенно. И был только один способ разобраться в происходящем и понять, что делать дальше - быть честным с собой. И Драко решился. Сразу после этого ему открылось множество простых истин. Например, что его ненависть к Поттеру выросла на самом деле из обычной зависти к его непонятному везению, умению заводить друзей, его незаслуженной и заслуженной славе.

Неотлучность Крэбба и Гойла тоже объяснялась легко – они признавали наследное лидерство Драко. Люциуса считали волшебником, к которому стоит держаться поближе, если хочешь жить с максимальной выгодой. Даже сейчас, после возрождения Лорда, положение одного из самых приближенных к повелителю магов делало его сына очень подходящим союзником. К пятому курсу Драко был уже достаточно циничен, чтобы принять такое логичное объяснение с усмешкой – не все ли равно каким лидером быть, главное знать, как лучше воспользоваться своим положением.

Как ни странно, сложнее всего оказалось признать, что для Снейпа он не любимый ученик и даже не сын Люциуса Малфоя, а всего лишь один из многих более или менее способных к зельеварению студентов, и за всеми мелкими поблажками не кроется ничего, кроме равнодушия.  
Именно после этого откровения Драко и начал видеть кошмары со Снейпом в главной роли. Но самое ужасное, что они преследовали Драко и днем. Теперь уже для него, а не для Поттера уроки зельеварения стали сущим адом. Он отчаянно боялся смотреть на Снейпа и, пересиливая себя, таращился на него весь урок. Снейпа это раздражало. Поначалу он демонстративно отворачивался, а потом стал таращиться в ответ. От этого становилось только хуже. Драко не мог отвести взгляд, пытаясь убедить себя, что все в порядке, Снейп зол, а уж никак не равнодушен, и взгляд у него не застывший, а вполне осмысленный. На пару секунд становилось легче, но только до тех пор, пока Драко не опускал голову. Страх превращался в панику, и Драко всерьез ждал, что впервые в жизни действительно испортит зелье или взорвет котел.

Что уж там вообразил себе Снейп, Драко даже представить не мог. Делиться с профессором правдой почему-то не хотелось, да Снейп и сам, видимо, не жаждал откровенности, просто вызвал однажды после уроков и протянул склянку.  
\- Успокоительное, - пояснил резко. – Две капли на ночь, три – с утра. Не запивать.

Отказываться Драко не стал. Спрашивать, от чего Снейп собрался его успокаивать, - тоже. Мелькнула, правда, мысль – уж не вздумал ли профессор его отравить по каким-нибудь своим причинам, но должных опасений не вызвала. Зелье Драко взял молча. Так же молча вышел. Поблагодарил уже позже, когда помогло. Страх никуда не делся, но сны прекратились, и паника отступила. Можно было жить дальше.

***  
Вокруг вспыхивали заклятья. Что-то выкрикивал Поттер, кажется, Снейп отвечал, но Драко не мог разобрать ни слова, просто несся вперед, как будто за спиной вдруг выросли крылья. Ему было все равно, куда бежать, да и вообще бежать или нет, но остановиться не получалось.  
После того, как Снейп забрал его с Астрономической башни, Драко вообще плохо соображал. Единственная связная мысль, которая стучала в висках приговором – «не смог». Таким отчаяньем накрыло, что если бы не Снейп, Драко так и не двинулся с места, ожидая авроров. Не смог. Теперь все. Приказ Темного Лорда был однозначным – свобода Люциуса в обмен на смерть Дамблдора. И сделать это должен был Драко. Не Снейп, который выскочил вдруг из-за спины, а именно Драко, у которого даже рука не дрожала, и проклятье уже готово было сорваться с губ. Не смог. Драко не понимал, почему, и от этого было особенно больно.

Только когда ворота Хогвартса остались позади, Снейп догнал его, схватил за плечи, встряхнул. Голова безвольно мотнулась, Драко клацнул зубами и наконец пришел в себя. Снейп смотрел пристально, как будто сомневался в его вменяемости. На всякий случай встряхнул еще раз.  
\- Я не могу аппарировать, пока ты в таком состоянии. Сосредоточься. Мы должны исчезнуть быстро.  
Драко разбирал слова и даже понимал, чего хочет Снейп, но никак не мог уяснить одного – зачем. Авроры, Темный Лорд – не все ли равно. Даже, может быть, первое не так страшно, потому что предсказуемо.

\- Куда? – спросил он тихо. – К повелителю? – И сам не заметил, как вцепился в мантию Снейпа. Тот взглянул на побелевшие костяшки пальцев, на вскинутый подбородок, на подрагивающие ресницы и почти прозрачные от подступивших слез глаза и кивнул раздраженно.  
\- Да. И не вздумайте впадать в истерику, мистер Малфой. Это не самый худший вариант.  
Драко разжал пальцы. Руки опустились.  
\- Давайте, - равнодушно пожал плечами, отводя взгляд.  
\- Идиот, - выплюнул Снейп, прижимая его к себе. – Ничего он тебе не сделает. Дамблдора должен был убить я.

Сколько раз они аппарировали, заметая следы, Драко не знал. Голова кружилась от карусели меняющихся картин и красок. Слова Снейпа никак не доходили до сознания, осели где-то на периферии, но Драко вдруг успокоился, обмяк в руках профессора, вдыхая знакомый запах зелий, пропитавший его мантию.

***  
Драко шел по коридору. За стенами Хогвартса копилось напряжение. Казалось, что его можно даже потрогать, стоит только высунуться из окна и протянуть руку. Что это будет? Битва, которая не оставит здесь камня на камне или тихий захват? Драко, по большому счету, было все равно, кто победит. Ничего хорошего он не ждал. И все же Темный Лорд пугал больше. Даже те, кто заблуждался когда-то, рассчитывая на неограниченную силу и власть, теперь встречали каждый новый день как последний. И никто ни на что не надеялся. Кроме, пожалуй, тетки Беллы, которая совсем помешалась, да чудовищ вроде Грейбека.

Даже отец разом растерял все свои правила. Казалось, все, что отличало Люциуса Малфоя от других, что делало его идеалом в глазах сына, осталось за стенами Азкабана. Теперь рядом с Драко был перепуганный стареющий человек, готовый принять любые унижения, чтобы выжить самому и спасти семью. И почему-то этого человека, в котором Драко никогда не признал бы отца, было особенно жаль, и именно за него было особенно страшно. Хотелось открыть глаза на своей кровати в Малфой-Мэнор и понять, что это всего лишь ночной кошмар, который растает и забудется, как остальные.

Но ничего не заканчивалось, а даже если и закончится, финал будет далек от сказочного. В волшебном мире тоже умирают и тоже предают. Даже самые близкие. И Драко понимал, что и сам готов предать, а может и убить, если это поможет вернуть прошлое, со всеми его глупыми обидами и детской ненавистью, со всеми потерями, которые теперь кажутся смешными. Прошлое, в котором будут настоящий отец и настоящая мама, и настоящий Снейп, врывающийся в класс зельеварения и распугивающий своим видом первокурсников. И он сам, Драко, тоже настоящий, впервые оседлавший метлу, впервые влюбившийся…

Кто-то грубо схватил за руку, дернул к стене. Драко, неожиданно вырванный из раздумий, заморгал, пытаясь разглядеть, кто перед ним.  
\- Уходите отсюда сейчас же. Они переправят часть учеников. Не смейте оставаться!

Драко молчал, вглядываясь в знакомое лицо, ловя себя на мысли, что хочет запомнить Снейпа как можно точнее, от поджатых губ до самой тонкой морщинки в уголках глаз. Но в коридоре было слишком темно.

\- Вы слышите меня? – Профессор злился, и это было правильно, потому что по-настоящему.  
\- Слышу. Где отец?  
\- В Хогсмиде. Как и все. Немедленно убирайтесь отсюда.  
\- Вы тоже будете там?  
Снейп не ответил. Разжал руку и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Драко смотрел, как сливается с темнотой его черная мантия, и понимал, что никуда не уйдет.

***  
В Визжащей хижине было темно. От густого тяжелого запаха крови дышалось с трудом. Драко стоял у двери, не решаясь сделать хотя бы шаг вперед. Горло все еще саднило от крика и дыма, и в спасение не верилось. Зато верилось в другое. Чужая палочка в руке была неприятно прохладной, но слушалась, и Драко шепнул наконец «люмос».

Разорванное горло, застывшее лицо, скрюченные пальцы – Драко выхватывал отдельные фрагменты, как будто зрение щадило его и не давало увидеть все целиком, не давало осознать. Палочка выпала, колени подогнулись, и Драко осел на пол, прямо в лужу еще не засохшей крови. Хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться запястья, пощупать пульс – а вдруг… Но Драко понимал, что никакого «вдруг» быть не может. Снейп мертв, и ни зелья, ни заклинания уже не помогут. Понимал. И все же что-то мешало поверить. Он подполз ближе, упираясь ладонями в пол, стараясь, чтобы они не скользили, склонился, всматриваясь, и замер. Снейп смотрел прямо на него. Черные провалы зрачков казались огромными, и за ними не было ничего кроме пустоты. И смерти.

Забытый страх сковал холодом. Горло перехватило. И все никак не получалось отвести взгляд. Кожу на ладонях стягивало от засыхающей крови. Или это только казалось. А потом в голове вдруг раздался знакомый голос: «Вы. Взорвали. Котел». И Драко потерял сознание.

***  
За окном – серое небо, и кажется, что наступила поздняя осень – самое нелюбимое время, когда дорожки в парке размокают от постоянных дождей, влажные бурые листья чмокают под ногами, негде спрятаться от ветра, который гуляет даже в комнатах, и ни тепло каминов, ни заклинания не могут превратить осень в лето.

Отец ходит в шелковых рубашках, мама в тонких платьях, и только Драко мерзнет, кутается в плед и зябко поводит плечами при каждом взгляде в окно. Эльфы приносят ему чай, он доливает в него коньяк, морщится и пьет. Не помогает. Потом он пьет коньяк без чая, но быстро сдается. Это обманчивое тепло слишком недолговечно.

Два дня до отъезда. Из троих пленников Малфой-Мэнор совсем скоро останется только двое. Милостивый Визенгамот разрешил Драко закончить обучение во Франции. Нарцисса и Люциус остаются одни, им выезд запрещен. Впрочем, отца это, кажется, мало беспокоит. Он на удивление быстро пришел в себя. Откуда-то возникли старые связи, вернулась былая уверенность и фамильная гордость. Как будто и не было трех последних лет. Забыто все. У Драко так не получается. И он знает, что не получится никогда. Для него есть только один способ…

***  
Последняя серебристая нить исчезла в чаше. Драко положил на стол палочку и выдохнул. Теперь все. Нет ни прошлого. Ни будущего. Только настоящее. Как будто чистый свиток пергамента и целая склянка чернил рядом – что захочешь, то и напишешь. И он обязательно напишет. Неважно что. Но это будет совсем другая жизнь, без чужих правил и ненужных запретов, без страха.  
Он набросил мантию, сжал в руке порт-ключ и, зажмурившись, опрокинул чашу на пол, в то же мгновенье чувствуя рывок.  
\- Репаро, - раздался голос Люциуса. Но Драко этого уже не слышал.


End file.
